


She never wanted this for her kids

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mary Finds Out, POV Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: 'How could he do this?'





	

She wants to be mad, she wants to scream and curse his name. 

_‘How?'_

She sees them

_‘How could he do this to their kids?’_

The way they look at each other _(Like if no one else exists)_

_‘How could could he let this happen?’_

The soft touches they think no one else can see. _(A hand on the shoulder, a momentary brush of hands, a caress on the cheek disguised as a check for injuries.)_

_‘How could he let them fall in love?’_

The smiles when they think no one is looking. _(Soft and indulgent as if they can’t believe they’re still here, alive and together.)_

_‘How?’_

She wants to be mad, she wants to scream and curse his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted: [canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com](http://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/152036842288/she-wants-to-be-mad-she-wants-to-scream-and-curse)


End file.
